


Мое сердце не должно биться

by HoldingOntoGravity



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoldingOntoGravity/pseuds/HoldingOntoGravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Переехав в новый дом, члены семейства Вуд совершенно не удивились легендам, которые слагали соседи о старинном здании, списывая все на свойственную людям наивность. Но каково же будет их удивление, когда они узнают, что веселые легенды таят в себе куда как больше реалистичности. И кто знает, во что выльется дружба девушки-призрака и нелюдимого парня, который первым обнаружит "леденящую кровь" правду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Переезд

\- Это наш новый дом! - торжественно воскликнула миссис Вуд, поправляя сбившуюся набок замысловатую шляпку, которую когда-то передала ей мама и которая передавалась по наследству в их семье.

\- Вау, правда он великолепен, Йен? - мистер Вуд весело пнул сына в бок, но тот только мрачно пожал плечами, ни слова не говоря проходя внутрь и кидая сумку в пыльный угол.

\- Йен, хотя бы иногда неплохо проявить эмоции, - с укором покачал головой мистер Вуд, приобнимая за плечи свою жену. – Ты же обижаешь маму, это ведь она нашла этот прекрасный дом.

\- Спасибо, мам, прекрасный дом, - равнодушно пробормотал Йен, не оборачиваясь поднимаясь по старой шаткой лестнице, которая напоминала популярные лестницы из ужастиков, под которыми всегда жило какое-нибудь чудище. Хотя Йен не удивился бы, если бы в этом доме обнаружилось пара-тройка привидений: здание так и кричало о своей принадлежности к списку имущества каких-нибудь ведьм, которые специально продавали здание, чтобы потом съедать неудачливых новосельцев.

Дом был, несомненно, монументален. Древнейшая постройка, которая, казалось бы, пережила несколько веков, внушала самым чувствительным благоговейный страх, а самым искушенным – экстаз эстета-коллекционера. Ветхое здание, которое, казалось бы, вот-вот рухнет под тяжестью своей многовековой истории и шаткости своей замысловатой конструкции, заметно выбивалось из ряда новых современных построек, которые буквально усеяли улицу, не оставляя этому дому ничего другого, кроме как нести титул антикварного образца архитектурного искусства. Предыдущие хозяева, которых было немного и которые, ввиду непонятных, но в ярких красках расписанных всевозможными экстрасенсами и впечатлительными особами причин довольно-таки быстро покидали недавно купленное жилище, не сильно беспокоились о внешнем устройстве сего здания. Сад являл собой самую что ни на есть иллюстрацию последствия суровейших боевых действий, которые, судя по заброшенности сада, имели место быть, так как им, по-видимому, не занимались со времен основания. Дом явно выделялся среди других не только обветшалостью своего сооружения, но и какой-то особой, мрачной, почти мистической атмосферой, которая давно стала причиной всевозможных легенд, придуманных зеваками в попытке разнообразить свои дни.

Но семью Вуд привлекла далеко не богатая мистическая подоплека дома. О нет, семья Вуд была слишком наивна, чтобы всерьез изучить историю не только дома, но и смены его хозяев. Дом был куплен потому, что взывал к самым глубинам эстетической души семьи Вуд, высоко ценивших антиквариат, старые постройки и в принципе то, что могло назваться культурным наследием. А все эти легенды, о которых вскользь упоминали гиды, они посчитали рекламным ходом, какими часто пользуются сметливые риелторы.

Единственным, кто не был в восторге от новоселья, был их сын Йен, довольно мрачный молодой человек, который по настроению как нельзя лучше подходил к атмосфере этого дома.

\- Ах, он никогда не изменится, - вздохнула миссис Вуд, устало садясь на покрытый белой простыней диван и обмахиваясь журналом, в котором еще несколько минут назад гороскоп предрек ей удачную покупку.

Надо сказать, миссис Вуд была очень наивной в том, что касалось всякого рода гороскопов, предсказаний и выстраиваний облаков в определенную фигуру. Ей ничего не стоило отменить поездку, которая была запланирована на год вперед, за полминуты до отлета только из-за того, что великая прорицательница, которая еще днем ранее вела магазин на диване на том же канале, предрекла, что погода грядет нелетная

\- Нужно его понять: смена обстановки, прощание со старыми друзьями, - мистер Вуд с сомнением поморщился, так как и сам с трудом поверил своим аргументам: их сын был слегка нелюдим, а потому друзей у него было ровно столько же, сколько желания их завести.

\- Дорогой, если бы он только сегодня был таким. Не знаю, что я сделала не так, - женщина драматично покачала головой, утирая несуществующие слезы.

\- Милая, вот увидишь, здесь, в новом месте, он сможет начать все заново, завести друзей, - мистер Вуд нежно поцеловал руку своей супруги. – Просто дом немного заброшен, но я уверен, когда мы наведем здесь порядок, Йен будет в восторге.

\- Ах, это было бы замечательно.

 

***

 

\- Дурацкий дом, дурацкий переезд, дурацкая жизнь, - Йен что есть силы пнул стоявший поблизости столик, который тут же рухнул, то ли под силой его агрессии, то ли от ветхости своей конструкции. Первое скорее послужило катализатором второго.

С глубоким вздохом взглянув на обломки объекта желания любого мало-мальски приличного аукциона, Йен улегся на диван, который, как и вся мебель в доме, был покрыт белым покрывалом. Вся эта идея с переездом с самого начала казалась ему абсурдом. Он понимал, почему его родители решились на такой шаг, хоть и любили прежнее место: они тщетно считали, что смена обстановки и окружения поможет их сыну вылезти из своего панциря, которым он уже много лет укрывался от мира. У него не было друзей, он не общался с соседями, да и с родителями держался настолько отрешенно, насколько это было возможно в их незаурядной семье.  
Оглянувшись, Йен невольно поморщился. Его комната являла собой полнейший антипод тому, как бы он предпочел устроить свое жилище. Ветхая, обшарпанная мебель, которая, несомненно, когда-то давно представляла из себя образец последних писков старинной моды, огромные старомодные окна с тяжелыми и совершенно выцветшими зелеными портьерами, какие часто используются в качестве антуража к историческим фильмам, старые, пыльные вазы, ценность которых до сих пор с трудом могли определить даже самые именитые реставраторы. Конечно, тут еще оставались какие-то признаки цивилизации, оставшиеся от предыдущих хозяев, но все эти лампы, фигурки и растения меркли по сравнению с обстановкой, царившей в доме испокон веков.

Единственным плюсом, который мог отметить Йен, была кровать, огромная, мягкая, такая, какую даже самый скептически настроенный молодой человек не сможет отвергнуть. Все-таки натура человеческая бессильна перед комфортом.

Решив, что с него хватит разглядываний сыплющейся штукатурки и отлипающих уголков обоев, Йен поспешил спуститься в гостиную, в которой, по-видимому, готовилось что-то грандиозное, судя по тому, как суетливо бегали его родители.

\- Йен, ты вовремя, помоги маме накрыть на стол, - мистер Вуд вручил сыну огромное блюдо, а затем, весело насвистывая под нос какую-то детскую мелодию, поспешил на кухню.

Поставив еду на стол, Йен подозрительно прищурился.

\- Что происходит? - спросил он, вопросительно глядя на лишние столовые приборы, которые были аккуратно разложены по новой скатерти. – Вы решили отдать дань уважения духам этих развалин, чтобы они не съели нас ночью?

\- Йен, ты несправедлив к этому дому, - с укором покачала головой женщина, протягивая руки, чтобы поцеловать сына. Но парень за долгие годы совместного проживания с ней научился вовремя предугадывать ее интенции на свой счет и уворачиваться прежде, чем ее требовательные губы коснутся его скептических щек.

\- Разве можно быть несправедливым к монстру? - фыркнул Йен, усаживаясь за стол.

\- Йен, погоди! - миссис Вуд с силой шлепнула сына по руке, которая была уже на полпути к тарелке с блюдом. – Сегодня у нас гости.

\- О боги, мама, мы только переехали. Неужели нельзя было поужинать спокойно? - Йен недовольно скрестил руки, откидываясь на спинку стула, который тут же заскрипел, в очередной раз напоминая семье Вуд о том, что мебель в доме необходимо сменить.

\- Йен, это наши новые соседи! - торжественно возвестила она, словно этот факт мог сделать ее сына как-то счастливее.

\- Дорогая, ты уже успела познакомиться с нашими соседями? - мужчина смотрел на жену восхищенными глазами, словно она только что спасла целый континент от вымирания. – Ты просто чудо!

Йен тут же закатил глаза. Иногда его родители просто поражали его своей отрешенностью от мира. Трудно было найти более чудаковатую пару на земле. Наверное, поэтому они и нашли друг друга. И хоть Йен всячески старался показать, что ему все равно, иногда даже он ловил себя на легкой улыбке, глядя на этих много лет проживших вместе, но любящих друг друга как в первый день людей.

\- И кто же наши соседи? - лениво взяв в руки старинную вилку и критически осмотрев ее со всех сторон, Йен обратил глаза к маме.

\- О, это милейшая пара. У них есть сын примерно твоего возраста. Ты будешь очарован, когда его увидишь. Прелестное дитя.

\- Значит, это будет тяжелый ужин, - вздохнул Йен. Он бы предпочел, чтобы мама назвала их бандитами, отбросами общества или хотя бы негодяями: это бы хоть с какой-то вероятностью гарантировало, что его соседи достаточно адекватны.

В этот момент в дверь позвонили, оповещая обитателей дома о том, что соседи прибыли.

\- Итак, Йен, прошу тебя только об одном – отнесись к нашим гостям с уважением! - женщина заботливо поправила его вечно свисавшую на глаза и вызывавшую ее недовольство челку, которую тот тут же недовольно вернул в исходное состояние.

\- А вот и мыы! - раздалась звонкая трель, которая принадлежала голосам двум людям. Это была миловидная пара супругов, которые являли собой типичнейший соседский образ, много раз обрисованный во всевозможных ситкомах и комедиях.

\- А где же ваш прелестный сын? - озадаченно спросила миссис Вуд, заглядывая за их спины.

\- Ох, сейчас! - мужчина тут же скрылся за дверью и в следующий момент привел за плечи бледного парня, который был одет во все черное. Мальчик был чем-то похож на вампира: темные одежды странного, антикварного покроя, прилизанные красные волосы, пристальный, почти пробирающий до костей взгляд. Парень опасливо оглядывался, словно его привели в подземелье.

\- А это кто тут у нас такой красивый? - миссис Вуд с широкой улыбкой протянула к нему руки, словно тот был ребенком, но в ответ парень только тихим, вкрадчивым голосом произнес:

\- В этом доме плохая аура, вам нужно уходить.

На секунду в комнате воцарилось молчание, но затем оно было нарушено громким хохотом миссис Вуд, нашедшей эту шутку неимоверно забавной.

\- Ему святой воды не наливать! - комично подмигнув, пошутил хозяин дома, делая жест указательным пальцем и присоединяясь к общему хохоту, вовлечены в который не были только Йен и Джон.

\- Вы мне не верите? - парень слегка нахмурился, ту же переводя взгляд на Йена.

\- Еще один псих, - усмехнулся Йен, возвращаясь к столу, и, не ожидая, пока другие сядут за стол, принялся за еду.

\- Простите, наш сын такой шутник, - с улыбкой покачала головой женщина, легонько хлопая сына по плечу. – Вы бы слышали, что он говорил своему психологу…

\- Так он еще и лечится, - закатил глаза Йен, в очередной раз мысленно хваля маму за умение подбирать друзей.

В прошлый раз она не раз приводила странных представителей общества: хиппи, несущих в народ мир и любовь, а в дом семьи Вуд – мусор и остатки цветов из волос, последователей Будды, съевших все растения в комнате хозяйки, да и в принципе людей, которые вполне могли бы претендовать на звание самых нежеланных гостей в любом доме. И каждый раз она объясняла это тем, что они чудесные люди. Какая емкая и тонкая характеристика глубин человеческой души. Несомненно, эта святая женщина и наркоторговца назвала бы не преступником, а недооцененным предпринимателем.

\- Йен, не будь таким, - женщина умиленно потрепала соседского парня за щеку. – Тебя тоже водили к психологу, когда у тебя был переходный возраст.

\- Вообще-то, мой переходный возраст закончился пять лет назад, - мрачно пробормотал Джон, все еще терзаемый руками влюбившейся в него женщины.

Увы, это был его злой рок. Несмотря на его мрачный, изначально задуманный как пугающий образ, его прелестное, почти кукольное личико почти не оставляло ему другого выбора, кроме как быть объектом обожания всех мам этого района. И миссис Вуд отнюдь не стала исключением.

Когда обе семьи расположились за столом и были уже готовы поделиться друг с другом всеми самыми забавными на их взгляд историями, но весьма постыдными на взгляд их детей, начиная от историй на горшке и заканчивая особенностями их выхода из пубертатного периода, Джон решил вмешаться.

\- Неужели вы не слышали легенду? - прищурив глаза, Джон пристально посмотрел на миссис Вуд, которая, будучи фанатом всяческих фантастических и мифических историй, тут же обратилась во внимание.

\- Много лет назад тут… - Джон снизил голос до шепота и наклонился вперед, чему тут же последовала миссис Вуд, - …убили человека!

Миссис Вуд тут же охнула, выпуская вилку из рук, которая со звоном грохнулась об стол и вызвала новый восклик со стороны уже всех сидящих за столом. Всех, исключая Йена, который только мрачно жевал свой обед и ругал всех духов на свете за то, что устроили его маме встречу с этой сумасшедшей семьей.

\- Может, ты его и убил? - лениво спросил Йен, брезгливо смахивая паутину с массивного канделябра, украшавшего стол.

\- Ты не веришь мне? - Джон удивленно вскинул брови, словно не поверить в это мог только самый последний идиот.

\- А почему я должен верить? - спокойно спросил Йен, глядя прямо в глаза странному парню.

\- Йен немного скептичен, - поспешил исправить атмосферу мистер Вуд. – Вы же понимаете, в юношах его возраста силен дух революционизма, желание отрицать все и вся!

Мистер Вуд торжественно поднял бокал:

\- Итак, давайте же оставим ненадолго все эти страшные ночные байки и выпьем за знаком…

\- Он был всего на год младше тебя, - внезапно ответил Джон, приковывая взгляд Йена к себе. Странно, его глаза буквально леденили душу Йена, но при этом он не мог отвести взгляда. Словно Джон какими-то магическими силами заставил его слушать себя, внимать каждому своему слову. - Он жил со своим дедушкой, который был редким скупцом. Он не хотел оставлять дом своему внуку. А потому, однажды, под покровом ночи, он пробрался в его комнату и… - Джон еле заметно качнул головой, словно приказывая Йену молчать, когда тот приоткрыл рот для ответа. – Убил!

В комнате повисла тишина. Мистер Вуд заботливо наливал воды своей жене, которая, будучи особой весьма мнительной, не преминула впасть в полуобморочное состояние, только заслышав начало истории.

\- Джон! Я же просила не рассказывать свои выдумки нашим соседям, - мама Джона виновато улыбнулась, обмахивая хозяйку дома салфеткой. – Он у нас любит шокировать новых людей.

\- Ах, что вы, это хорошо, что у вашего ребенка богатая фантазия, - мистер Вуд нервно рассмеялся, оборачиваясь к приходящей в себя жене. – Правда, милая?

\- О да, чудесный ребенок, - пробормотала женщина, касаясь своего лба.

\- Ты ведь не поверил мне, да? - Джон обратился к Йену, который в ответ только лениво зевнул.

\- Увы, так уж сложилось, что меня миновали родительские гены и я родился со здравым смыслом, - ухмыльнулся Йен.

\- А зря, он не захочет так просто отдать свой дом. Ты ведь знаешь, сколько хозяев он сменил? - уголок губ Джона дрогнул, будто бы пытаясь расплыться в улыбке, и от этого Джон стал выглядеть жутковато.


	2. Знакомство с легендой

\- Эй…

\- Ммм… - недовольно пробурчал Йен, переворачиваясь на другой бок и с головой зарываясь в обволакивающее  тепло мягкого одеяла.

\- Проснись!

\- Мам, пары отменили, у меня выходной… - сипло проныл парень, лениво переворачиваясь на другой бок.

\- Пф, живые… Проснииись!

\- Ну что еще? - Йен, медленно сев в кровати, сонно потер глаза, стараясь привыкнуть к сумраку.

\- Ты милый, - улыбнулся кто-то незнакомый ему в лицо.

\- Спасибо, - сонно кивнул головой Йен, укладываясь обратно на подушку и готовясь уже вернуться обратно в желанное царство Морфея, в котором частенько не шибко наделенные любовью к труду люди находили желанное укрытие от бренности окружающего мира. Но, видимо, его разум не настолько крепко подвергся чарам сонного заземелья, так как в следующую  секунду к нему пришло осознание, что незнакомый человек в комнате – это вряд ли один из элементов декора. – Подожди…

Йен медленно открыл глаза, а затем, словно в замедленной съемке стянув с себя одеяло, осторожно обернулся.

\- Как долго до тебя доходило, - улыбнулась ему незнакомка, и этого хватило, чтобы все застывшие на время сна процессы в его организме, словно шестеренки давно застоявшегося механизма, заработали с новой, удвоенной такой неожиданностью силой.

Расширив глаза от удивления, Йен тут же ловко вскочил на кровати, чего совершенно не предвещало его апатичное состояние транквилизированного пингвина, в коем он пребывал еще пару секунд назад.

\- Т-т-ты кто? Что ты тут делаешь? Мы благотворительностью не занимаемся! И Библию я у тебя не куплю! Уходи, пока моя больная мать не увидела тебя и не решила удочерить! - Йен схватил со стола первый попавшийся предмет, оказавшийся старинной настольной лампой, судя по своему внешнему виду не раз оказывавшейся артефактом борьбы, и, прислонившись  к стене спальни, с воинственным видом прижал ее к себе, словно не она была призвана его защитить, а он ее.

\- Хотела бы я иметь семью, - вздохнула незнакомая девушка, с грустью взмахивая руками и  отлетая на пару шагов назад. Именно отлетая: она буквально висела в воздухе, нарушая не только все законы гравитации, но и установленные законы здравого смысла.

Только сейчас Йен заметил, как ненормально бледна была девушка… почти…призрачно.

\- Ты…ты… как ты это сделала? - Йен переводил глаза с ее ног на лицо и не мог поверить своим глазам. Разум пытался логически объяснить творившиеся перед его глазами метаморфозы, подкидывая самые разные гипотезы, но они не только не успокаивали Йена, но еще больше раззадоривали его тревогу своей немыслимостью и безосновательностью.

\- Это? - невинно улыбнулась незнакомка, с легким смешком переворачиваясь в воздухе и отлетая к окну. – Это не так уж сложно. Умри разок, и тоже так сможешь.

Теперь, при свете луны, которая словно по какому-то тайному сговору с небесами предстала на небе во всем своем великолепии, придавая ситуации более темный, почти мистический оттенок, Йен мог разглядеть внезапного гостя получше. Это была высокая, темноволосая молодая девушка весьма приятной наружности. Волосы ее были аккуратно уложены, а манеры легки, но не лишены некоторой важности. Одета она была весьма старомодно, что, впрочем, вполне гармонично сочеталось с ретро-атмосферой самого дома. Да и в целом ее внешний вид наводил на мысли о классических шедеврах мирового кинематографа, в которых щеголеватые главные героини с аристократичной улыбкой и неизменно приглаженным воротничком, свидетельствовавшим о донельзя педантичной стороне характера, творили любовный сюжет, предписанный им сценаристами. Только в этот раз ситуация скорее напоминала сцену из готического фильма, в которой героя посещают духи предков.

В этот момент в голове парня мелькнула неожиданная догадка.

\- Это Джон, да? Точно он! Где ты я убью тебя!! - рявкнул Йен, с праведным гневом вскакивая с кровати и подбегая к окну, где уже готов был обнаружить стоящего с камерой и смеющегося над его испугом соседского сына.

\- А, ты о том парне, который все время обливает мой любимый садик святой водой? - внезапно девушка оказалась совсем близко, так, что Йен мог почувствовать исходящий от нее могильный холод.  – Смешной мальчишка… Вы, живые, вообще забавные люди.

Стараясь не спешить отдаться во власть казавшихся в свете последних событий разумными, но являвших полное противоречие испокон веков заложенным в его сознании рациональным и скептичным аксиомам общественного мнения, Йен крепко зажмурил глаза, лелея детскую надежду на то, что этот нехитрый прием окажется действенным в борьбе против необъяснимых иллюзий. Но, открыв глаза, он увидел все то же ярко, почти счастливо улыбающееся лицо.

\- Уйди от меня, - попятился Йен, вслепую ощупывая стены и двигаясь по направлению к двери, которая сейчас уже казалась вратами в безопасный и безмятежный мир здравого смысла. – Ты просто глюк, это все мамина стряпня! Я знал, что когда-нибудь сойду с ума из-за ее любви к приправам.

\- Вы что, одинаковые книжки читаете? Почему у всех одна и та же реплика? - гостья недовольно покачала головой, со скучающим видом глядя на жалкие попытки парня проторить себе путь к спасению.

\- Ну прости, не каждый раз мне доводится встретиться с призраками, - пробурчал Йен, протягивая руку к телефону, который очень кстати оказался на его пути.

\- Ну и кому ты собрался звонить? Тем, кто пылесосит занавески, а потом говорит, что  аллюминиевая кастрюля – это ловушка с привидением? – странная девушка усмехнулась, вспоминая смехотворные попытки предыдущих обитателей дома избавиться от «странного шума, воя по ночам, двигающихся предметов». - Как их? А, да, охотники за привидениями. Валяй, я уже столько раз видела их, правда они так ни разу меня и не разглядели, - с деланной грустью покачала головой она.

\- Что ты хочешь? - вскинулся Йен, понимая, что от назойливой гостьи из загробного мира так легко не избавиться, а потому накидывая на себя маску показной храбрости, хотя вероятность, что его разъяренная моська возымеет устрашающий эффект на врага, была минимальной.

\- Немного дружелюбия не помешало бы, - саркастично ответил призрак, с любопытством оглядывая парня. – Тебе очень идет, кстати.

Йен проследил направление взгляда призрака и тут же покраснел. Он был одет в бесформенные пижамные штаны с расцветкой его любимого мультика, которые его мать, так и не осознавшая до конца, что детям от природы свойственно взрослеть и менять интересы, регулярно дарила ему на день рождения. Увидев смущение парня, призрак довольно усмехнулся. Конечно, первоначальной целью девушки было напугать парня, довести до белого каления ради мимолетной забавы. И ее было не в чем упрекнуть: ведь для существа, много лет запертого в огромном доме и не имеющего возможности нормально пообщаться с людьми, единственным развлечением оставалась только такая форма развлечения, хоть и слегка жестокая по отношению к людям, но скрашивающая ненадолго тоскливое одиночество бестелесной души. Но этот парень ей нравился. Несмотря на яростное сопротивление каким-либо намеком на дружелюбность, парень был словно окутан какой-то аурой безмятежности, ясности. В его глазах, скрытых за длинной челкой, в его пухлых щеках, в недовольно надутых губах, мягком и обволакивающем, словно мед, голосе – во всем по частицам можно было собрать воедино цельный образ того, кем на самом деле являлся Йен, а не кем пытался быть. И эта противоречивая тайна его личности тянула призрака, словно одна мистическая сила звала за собой другую.

\- И вообще ты ничего… - она сделала круг вокруг хозяина комнаты, попеременно дуя на его свисающие космы.

\- Тебе нужно постричься, грех скрывать такие красивые глаза, - прошептала гостья, а затем со смехом отдалилась, почувствовав, как задрожал парень.

\- Зачем я тебе? - судорожно прошептал Йен, мысленно прощаясь с белым светом и рисуя в голове яркие образы того, как призрак забирает его душу и уводит с собой в загробные миры, дабы обменять на земную жизнь. 

\- Я не собираюсь причинить тебе зло! - возмущенно воскликнула незнакомка, садясь на кровать. - Я просто хотела подружиться. Неужели я так много прошу?»

Йен мог бы даже сказать, что призрак был обижен, судя по тому, как тот недовольно скрестил руки, но он был слишком занят логическим обоснованием своей гипотезы о вселенской опасности, исходящей со стороны духа.

\- Ну извини, не каждый день мне мертвецы дружбу предлагают! - парировал он, не позволяя расстроенному виду призрака ввести себя в заблуждение.

\- Наверное, мне стоит уйти, сегодня ты почему-то не в духе, - хмуро пробормотало привидение, медленно подплывая к висевшей на стене комнаты огромной картине с изображением толпы людей, весело что-то обсуждавших за торжественной трапезой.

\- Почему-то? Почему-то? - Йен громко фыркнул, словно призрак только что сморозил величайшую глупость. – А как я должен себя вести, если уплотнение воздуха с глазами и в старомодных перчатках будит меня посреди ночи и несет какую-то чушь про дружбу? Думаешь, меня так легко обвести?

Забыв о страхе, еще несколько секунд назад буквально сковавшем его конечности, Йен  возмущенно глядел на призрака, который неловко трогал вышеупомянутые перчатки, словно только сейчас заметив, что они несколько вышли из моды.

\- Прости, что разбудила тебя, просто знаешь… даже нас, призраков, чувство непринадлежности порой угнетает, - бесцветным голосом произнесла гостья. – Я зайду к тебе завтра.

Девушка, бросив напоследок виноватый взгляд и неловко опустив плечи, медленно поплыла сквозь стену, пока окончательно не исчезла.

\- Что это сейчас было? - Йен, с широко раскрытыми глазами, резко сел на кровать, немигающим взглядом глядя на место, на котором еще несколько секунд назад стояла умершая девушка.

***

\- Джон Ли! - Йен вихрем ворвался в дом соседей, напрочь забыв о всех правилах приличия и даже не удосужившись поздороваться с хозяйкой дома, которая, впрочем, была несильно расстроена этим фактом.

\- Джонни, к тебе гости! - радостно провещала миссис Ли, радуясь тому, что у ее сына появился новый знакомый. К сожалению, или к счастью, но Джон сильно отличался от толпы своих сверстников, предпочитавших историям о призраках и атрибутике истинного почитателя мистического мира стандартные для их поколения футбол и девчонок, а потому нередко становился объектом насмешек со стороны более приземленных ровесников ввиду своего специфического внешнего вида и хобби.  Джон с самого детства питал особую страсть к историям о призраках, ведьмах и т.п. существах. А когда мама купила ему его первый черный плащ, он понял, что его призвание – служить проводником между тем и этим мирами. Вопрос об основательности его догадок насчет иной жизни даже не стоял: он твердо верил в свои гипотезы, а потому не оставлял надежд найти однажды доказательство того, что он не безумен. Родители же только умиленно пожимали плечами, списывая все на незаурядный ум и оригинальность мышления своего сына.

\- Джон!  - рявкнул Йен, вихрем влетая в обвешанную всевозможными черепами и чучелами животных комнату и свирепо хватая соседского сына за воротник. – Что это такое?

\- Ты о чем? - невозмутимо спросил парень, умудряясь откусить яблоко и поднять полные невинного непонимания глаза на Йена.

\- Что за …. Что живет в моей комнате?  - Йен оглянулся, увидев стоящую на пороге хозяйку дома с подносом.

\- Все-все, больше не буду вам мешать. Играйте, дети, - женщина радостно улыбнулась, ни капли не смущенная тем, что малознакомый соседский мальчик держит за воротник ее сына, буквально отрывая его от земли, а затем, довольно похихикивая, прикрыла дверь.

\- Кто это? - снова рявкнул Йен, на этот раз высвобождая Джона из своих цепких рук.

Демонстративно отряхнув свои антикварные одежды и с видом полнейшего равнодушия усевшись на кресло, которое напоминало трон властителя царства мертвых, парень вопросительно вскинул брови:

\- Где?

\- В моей комнате… - Йен уже начинал терять терпение. - Она вся бледная, и… и летает!

Услышав эти слова, Джон тут же вскочил со своего места, с блестящими глазами подбегая к Йену, который только нервно поежился, вспомнив о внезапном ночном визите.

\- Ты видел Арчибальда? - Джон восхищенными глазами уставился на Йена, всем своим видом давая понять, что ждет продолжения.

“Арчибальд? Так вот как ее тут называют… Если она меня не убьет, надо будет над ней поиздеваться,” - мрачно усмехнулся Йен.


	3. Я помогу тебе!

\- Эм, а что вы делаете? - девушка с призрачно бледным лицо облетела круг вокруг двух парней, сконцентрированно раскладывавших листки странных растений по углам комнаты и что-то усиленно бормотавших себе под нос.

\- Делаем так, чтобы ты исчезла, - сурово ответил Йен, продолжая раскидывать листки по полу.

\- Эм, а тебе не кажется это немного лишним? – скептически спросил призрак, глядя на странные телодвижения парня.

Но тот только хмуро фыркнул в ответ, демонстрируя тем самым всю степень своего недовольства ее присутствием на собственной экзекуции.

 - И почему вы все всегда хотите от меня избавиться? - обиженно надулся призрак, вспоминая всех предыдущих владельцев, когда-то пытавшихся облагородить дом таким же образом.

\- Потому что ты призрак, - мрачно констатировал Йен неутешительный для его инстинкта самосохранения факт.

\- Более сильного аргумента я и не ожидала, - фыркнула девушка, обиженно складывая руки.

\- Он говорит с тобой? - Джон обратил свои восхищенные глаза к пустому месту над головой Йена, которое было прямо противоположно тому месту, где в данный момент обитала девушка.

\- Это она… - буркнул Йен, с сомнением поглядывая на проделанную работу. Все мало-мальски горизонтальные поверхности были усыпаны различными растениями и чудодейственной, по словам Джона, пылью, которая прекрасно сочеталась с многовековой пылью, обитавшей здесь до их благородного акта очистки энергетического поля данной комнаты. – И, к сожалению, она говорит.

На это призрак только невинно развел руками.

\- А что я? Я же не виновата, что умерла и застряла здесь, - призрак подлетел поближе и с интересом взглянул на увесистую сумку Джона.

\- А парень нехило подготовился, - присвистнула она, проводя рукой сквозь куклу вуду.

\- А ты уверен, что это сработает? – Йен начинал уже сомневаться в успехе данной кампании, так как действия Джона напоминали больше попытку вызвать духов, а не избавить дом от них.

Джон с сомнением покачал головой.

\- Не думаю, что этого достаточно… - услышав недовольное фырканье своего компаньона, парень поспешил добавить: - Все-таки, это не простой призрак. Неизвестно, где его дедушка спрятал тело, а потому призрак бродит по свету, жаждя отмщения…  Но у меня кое-что есть…

Джон тут же вывалил на ковер содержимое своей сумки, что включало в себя всю атрибутику уважавшего себя магистра черной магии: свечи, склянки с непонятными жидкостями, сушеные растения и камушки разных цветов.

\- Вообще-то, мой дедушка был милейшим человеком и вышивал крестиком… - девушка со скепсисом заглянула за плечо Джона, с интересом разглядывая предметы, которые были призваны изгнать ее в загробный мир, но больше походили на уличный мусор, собранный дворовыми мальчишками для обмена на не менее “ценные” вещи. - Но продолжайте, всегда хотела узнать о его темной стороне.

В этот момент Джон, видимо решив, что настал его звездный час, воздел руки к небу в благоговейном порыве и, драматично закатив глаза, принялся завывать:

\- О, благороднейший свидетель разделения света на мир духов и мир живых! Обращаюсь к тебе я, трепетный раб твоей величественной…

Устало покачав головой, Йен стукнул Джона по голове, не дав мастеру по укрощению нечистых сил закончить свою несомненно торжественную речь:

\- Джон, ты идиот.

\- Эй! - Джон недовольно потер ушибленное место, смотря на Йена полными праведного гнева глазами. Ах, как часто он становился объектом насмешек только потому, что на уровень превосходил всех этих приземленных людей, окружавших его. Воистину, гению черной магии было трудно сосуществовать в непосредственной близи с такими заурядными и непросвещенными умами. Но, будучи посланником небес, несущим в мир истинное знание, он смиренно переносил чужой скепсис, надеясь только на то, что прозрение сможет пробраться в эти забитые предрассудками и неверием умы. - Если ты мне не веришь, это не значит, что…

\- Да тебе даже призрак не поверит, - покачал головой Йен, пиная ногой разбросанные по ковру склянки.

\- Немного буквально, но… в целом это так, - улыбнулась призрачная гостья, искренне наслаждаясь происходившим перед ее глазами актом возмездия. Конечно, она за свою довольно длительную загробную жизнь повидала людей различной степени наивности, но каждый раз она не уставала радоваться людским попыткам изгнать ее из ее же дома. По крайней мере, ей в ее скучном и однообразном существовании было неимоверно приятно осознавать, что она еще может вызвать к себе какое-то внимание, хоть и не совсем доброжелательное.

\- А я могу с ним поиграть? - воодушевленно спросила девушка, оборачиваясь к Йену и с предвкушением потирая руки. Несмотря на то, что странный парнишка мнил себя угрозой ее существованию и всячески пытался избавить дом от ее присутствия, он совершенно не представлял для нее опасности. Единственным, в чем заключалась вся его сила, была его твердая убежденность в том, что он действительно обладает достаточной подготовкой к борьбе против нечисти. Но это не пугало, а наоборот, веселило девушку, и она была даже благодарна Йену за то, что тот смог разнообразить ее многовековую скуку.

\- Можешь забрать его душу и избавить меня от него, - мрачно бросил Йен, недовольно оглядывая комнату и прикидывая, как долго ему придется очищать комнату от “атрибутов черной магии”.

\- Ты сам просил меня о помощи! - возмущенно воскликнул Джон, но Йен только устало потер переносицу. Тот факт, что Джон искренне верил в свое могущество, не исключал того факта, что призрак был все еще здесь.

\- Вот именно, я просил избавить меня от призрака, а не развлекать его, - парень лениво помахал в сторону дверей. – Забирай свои вещи и больше не возвращайся.

\- Хорошо, я уйду, - Джон гордо двинулся к двери, бросая напоследок: - Но я еще вернусь, чтобы исследовать…

 Соседский сын не успел закончить предложение, так как ему пришлось быстро скрыться за дверью, дабы увернуться от брошенной Йеном подушки.

\- Мог бы хотя бы поблагодарить парня за старания, - призрак с укором покачал головой.

\- Исчезни! - буркнул Йен, прыгая на кровать и зарываясь лицом в подушку. Все это напоминало какой-то странный сон, и ему хотелось поскорее проснуться. Он не хотел ни видеть, ни слышать этого призрака. И не потому, что он боялся. Если бы она хотела ему навредить, она бы это давно сделала. Но слишком резкий контраст являло ее присутствие всем рациональным объяснениям и заложенным в него с детства правилам природы, а потому эта диссипация аргументов совершенно выбивала его из колеи, позволяя прокрасться в его голову совершенно неприятным, но вполне обоснованным мыслям о том, что он сошел с ума.

\- Ты всегда такой с людьми? - девушка склонилась над парнем. Этот парень был очень интересным. Конечно, со стороны казалось, что он совершенный грубиян, нелюдимый отшельник, видящий в людях только назойливых и мешающих его бытию существ. Но, будучи особой не совсем человеческой природы, девушка чувствовала, что в этом комке нервов скрыто гораздо больше положительных человеческих качеств, чем он пытался явить миру. И, возможно, он и сам еще не осознавал, какой на самом деле является его натура, а потому она желала во что бы то ни стало добраться до глубин его души и убедиться в том, что она не ошиблась.

\- Ты не человек! – мрачно констатировал Йен.

\- Знаешь, даже у призраков есть чувства, - гостья обиженно сложила руки, подлетая к окну, из которого она вот уже много лет разглядывала мир, менявшийся на ее глазах. Ей нравилось смотреть на людей: на их вечные заботы, на спешащих на работу мужчин в костюмах, на недовольных мамаш, ругавших детей за испачканную одежду, на влюбленные парочки, тайком кидающие в сторону друг друга быстрые взгляды - на мир во всем его многообразии, на мир, которого она навеки была лишена и в который хотела бы хоть на один день вернуться. - Не ты навеки заперт в комнате и не тебя обзывают аномалией, ненормальным явлением, страшным монстром…

Йен обернулся, увидев, как гостья пристально смотрит в окно. В ее глазах была неимоверная грусть, и он мог ее понять. Он знал, что это такое: оставаться в тени, пока другие жили. Он всегда был изгоем в школе, в обществе, везде, где бы он ни был. И если поначалу это его угнетало, то потом он понял, что это и есть его спасение. Он внушил себе, что сам хочет быть отшельником, и с тех пор стал вести себя соответственно.

\- Слушай, прости, я просто… Я в первый раз сталкиваюсь с таким. Извини, если был груб, - Йен с виноватым видом подошел к девушке и неловко попытался похлопать ее по плечу, но тут же отдернул руку, вспомнив, что вряд ли его рука встретит какое-то сопротивление в воздухе… - Я и с людьми-то не особо лажу, а тут… ты.

Девушка легонько улыбнулась, понимающе глядя на парня.

\- Понимаю, я тоже не очень хорошо лажу с людьми.

Йен усмехнулся, понимая, в чей огород был направлен камень.

\- Давно ты тут?

Этот вопрос не был его попыткой загладить вину и хоть как-то начать разговор. Он действительно хотел знать, почему судьба была так неблагосклонна к ее душе, заточив ее навечно в этом доме.

\- Я сбилась со счета. Для призрака, знаешь ли, время течет совсем не так, как при жизни, - девушка с грустью провела ладонью по стеклу - так, как делала это много раз, надеясь, что в этот раз произойдет чудо и она сможет почувствовать холод стекла. Чем дольше она была лишена возможности почувствовать что-то, тем большей радостью ей казалась эта способность. Она невероятно завидовала людям, которые не ценили этой незначительной, но такой значимой возможности. Ведь тот холод, который источало это бездушное стекло, не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем холодом, что царил внутри одинокой души.

\- Ты помнишь?.. – Йен запнулся, не решаясь продолжить, но призрачная гостья закончила за него:

\- Как я умерла? Нет, - девушка с грустной улыбкой покачала головой. – Я помню лица, помню родных, помню, как любила играть в этом саду… помню, как однажды открыла глаза, а меня никто не видит.

На секунду в комнате воцарилось тяжелое молчание, прерываемое только стуком старинных часов.

\- Не стоило мне спрашивать, - виновато пробормотал Йен, мысленно ругая себя за неуместное любопытство.

\- Ничего страшного, - весело отмахнулась девушка. – Я уже привыкла. И знаешь…

Девушка пристально посмотрела в глаза парню, но в этот раз по его спине не прошел холодок. Скорее наоборот, ему было приятно, что призрачная девушка доверила ему свои самые потаенные чувства.

\- Я ведь начала жить только после того, как умерла, - девушка понимающе усмехнулась, увидев недоумение в глазах парня. – Я поняла, что до этого жила неправильно. Боясь чужой реакции, моделируя каждую эмоцию на лицах других после того или иного его проступка, я практически загнала себя в угол, заперла себя в рамках удовлетворения потребностей окружающих, забыв о своих собственных желаниях.

Вздохнув, гостья из загробного мира неопределенно пожала плечами:

\- Хотя в то время это казалось правильным поведением. Мы улыбалась тем, кого ненавидели. Мы игнорировали тех, кто нам нравился, но смел не нравиться другим. Мы были чужды эстетике мира, нас не волновали пейзажи, не восхищали картины великих художников. Мы любили жить, но жить не ярко и нацеленно, как другие, а отрешенно, бессмысленно. И только изредка меня начинали мучить сомнения. А правильно ли я живу? Но эти редкие мысли посещали меня только в минуты наивысшей скуки, в остальное время вытесняясь природным равнодушием и принятием своей судьбы такой, какая она есть.

\- Порой у меня тоже возникает такое ощущение, что я делаю не то, что должен, - Йен присел на край кровати, неловко сцепив руки. - Я никогда не был особо высокого мнения о своем будущем. И нет, я не винил в этом никого, я просто знал, что такой человек, как я, обязательно разрушит собственные перспективы. Я не способен стать гением. Только если по какой-то счастливой случайности кто-то пустит об этом слух. Но для сплетен о моей исключительности, увы, нет никакой основы.

Йен мрачно усмехнулся. Иногда он чувствовал себя так, словно в этот момент он мог бы сделать что-то действительно важное, что-то по-настоящему торжественное. Словно горемычный герой старых сказок, который мечтает сделать мир лучше, но слишком ленив даже для того, чтобы подняться с дивана.

И люди вокруг, которые не боялись, которые добивались успеха там, где, казалось бы, это практически невозможно, там, где он непременно почувствовал бы себя слабым звеном, становились немым укором каждому его дню, лишний раз напоминая ему о том, как он далек от настоящего идеала. Возможно, поэтому он отталкивал от себя людей: потому что боялся разочаровать их так, как был разочарован в себе.

\- Йен, не прячься от людей. Это странное ощущение непринадлежности… Оно угнетает, - видя удрученное состояние парня, девушка хотела подойти к нему, ободряюще похлопать по плечу, развеселить какой-нибудь безумной историей из прошлого. Но она понимала, что все тревоги парня – просто последствие чрезмерной самокритики, чувства своей отчужденности от общества. А потому он сам должен был прийти к осознанию того, как на самом деле счастлив он должен быть, просто живя в этом мире, просто имея возможность вдохнуть воздух полной грудью. Ведь не чувствуя себя звеном одной цепи, человек обособляется, и мысли, и чувства его обособляются. А потому он не может почувствовать того единения, которое обычно сплачивает людей на пути к достижению цели, дает людям стимул работать, быть полезными.

 - Но я знаю, что я пользы не приношу и вряд ли когда-нибудь начну приносить. Не представляю, как до сих пор мне удавалось не настраивать близких людей против себя. Может действительно, удача постаралась? – Йен глубоко вздохнул, смахивая с кровати остатки растений, которые разбросал Джон. - И становится так смешно, когда другие не верят, что это действительно просто удача. Они не знают, каково это - чувствовать себя лишним, неполноценным, видеть, как разочарованы взгляды, обращенные в твою сторону.

\- Ты словно чувствуешь себя должником, многие годы не возвращавшим долги, - продолжила за него девушка, понимающе кивая головой. - И это настолько тянет вниз, настолько отбирает любое желание делать что-то лучше, потому что ты знаешь, что непременно потерпишь фиаско. И это фиаско будет разрушительным, потому что перед этим ты приложил усилия. А эгоизм человека в том, что он не хочет отдавать, не получив взамен.

Йен удивленно смотрел на призрака. Она была первой, кто смог понять его. Первая, кто не пытался исправить его укорами или сравнениями с более успешными людьми, а именно поддержала и разделила его мысли. И самое удивительное, что она была призраком, бестелесным существом, душой, которая привнесла в его мысли куда как больше осмысленности, воодушевления, чем все люди вместе взятые. И она не только выслушала его переживания, но также поделилась и своими, которые оказались весьма схожи с его собственными. Возможно, потому он и решил рассказать ей все это – потому, что неведомым образом почувствовал в ней родственную душу?

\- Сейчас, когда я смотрю на тебя, я понимаю, что ты никогда не умирала, а я никогда не жил, - тихо произнес Йен.

\- У тебя есть время, чтобы исправиться, - с улыбкой подмигнула ему призрачная гостья. - Но мое, увы, уже прошло.

\- Я помогу тебе! - внезапно произнес Йен, сам не ожидавший от себя такой решительности в голосе.

\- Как? – девушка с сомнением усмехнулась. Она ценила то, что этот малознакомый парень так близко к сердцу воспринял ее необычную историю. Но также она понимала, что он совершенно бессилен помочь ей в этой незаурядной ситуации.

\- Не знаю… - серьезно произнес Йен, - но я найду выход!


End file.
